Elizabeth Ann Carmody (c1835-1917)
|contributors=Yewenyi |long_name=Elizabeth Ann Carmody |birth_year=1835 |birth_date-approx=c |birth_nation=Ireland |birth_notes= says "Born: at Dublin Ireland C 1832", her obituary says "born in the North of Ireland" |death_year=1917 |death_month=05 |death_day=24 |death_locality=Mulgoa, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1857 |wedding1_month=11 |wedding1_day=17 |wedding1_address=St James Church, King Street |wedding1_locality=Sydney, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |remains_year=1917 |remains_month=05 |remains_day=26 |remains_address=St. Thomas' Church of England cemetery |remains_locality=Mulgoa, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |remains_sources=HAHN.—The Friends of Mr FRANCIS HAHN and FAMILY are kindly invited to attend the Funeral of his late beloved WIFE and their MOTHER, Elizabeth Ann, to leave her late residence, Mulgoa, on SATURDAY AFTERNOON, at 2 o'clock for Church of England Cemetery, Mulgoa. :: |globals= }} Biography Obituary Death of Mrs. Hahn In a recent issue we referred briefly to the death of Mrs Hahn, wife of Mr Francis Hahn, a very old and esteemed resident of Mulgoa. The deceased, whose maiden name was Elizabeth Anne Carmody, was born in the North of Ireland, and at the time of her death was 82 years of age. She came to Australia when very young with her father (who died on the voyage) and step-mother. For some time after arrival deceased lived with the families of the late Sir Alfred Stephen and Professor Pell. On November 17, 1857, at St. James' Church Sydney, she married Mr Francis Hahn; this being the year the Dunbar was wrecked. For many years Mr and Mrs Hahn lived at the late Mr Charles Cox's station. Broombee, where most of their family were born. They afterwards removed to Mount Wilson to Mr George Henry Cox's home, and later to Fernhill, Mulgoa, then the residence of Mr E H Cox. Mr Hahn afterwards bought land and built a home at Mulgoa, where the family spent many happy years. For 25 years Mr Hahn was sexton of St. Thomas' Church, Mulgoa, and for a great part of that time Mrs Hahn took a great pride in the care of the church until failing health obliged her to give it up. Deceased's quiet, gentle nature, and her readiness to do a kindly action, endeared her to everyone; and the esteem in which Mr and Mrs Haln were held was evidenced some ten years ago when they celebrated their golden wedding. Their friends in Mulgoa and elsewhere invited them to a social evening at the Mulgoa Hall, and gave them an illuminated address, a purse of sovereigns, and many other gifts; and they also received congratulations from absent friends, as well as those present. There were seven children, as follows: Messrs Frank, Henry and Phillip, the late Mrs E Dykes, Mrs Wynne, Mrs Peters and Mrs Reid. There are 25 grandchildren, and three great grandchildren. The remains were interred in St. Thomas' Church of England cemetery, Rev W Clark-Kennedy officiating. Mrs John Price and Son had charge of the funeral arrangements. We understand Mr Hahn has gone to live with his son Phillip at Ashfield. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from Ireland Category:Migrants from Ireland to New South Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales